Coolers are typically used to cool or chill products contained therein in a variety of manners, such as with ice, cold water, cooling coils, etc. These coolers can have a wide variety of designs having characteristics complementary to the unique purposes of the coolers. For example, coolers utilized in retail environments for chilling products, such as cans of soda, bottles of soda, meats, ice cream, or any other product requiring chilling, are designed to position the product so that it is easily viewable and accessible to consumers. These retail environment coolers may include stands or bases of substantial height to stand alone on the floor or ground for positioning the product in an easily viewable and accessible location.
Some coolers are alternatively designed for personal use. These coolers are typically designed for compactness and superior cooling capacity rather than for product viewability and aesthetics. People using coolers designed for personal use are typically not worried about how the cooler looks. Instead, they are concerned with the compactness of the cooler while the cooler is in use and when the cooler is being stored. Compact coolers consume a small amount of storage space, which is beneficial when storage space is limited (which is often the case). Compact coolers are therefore good candidates for personal use.
A need exists for an adjustable height cooler that can be conveniently used for retail and personal use on a tabletop or countertop or, alternatively, on the floor or ground. Ideally, the various components of the new cooler nest within one another during use or storage.